


All of this has happened before…

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2016 Drabbles [3]
Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abduction, Clones, Drabble, Escape, Gen, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Has Andelio *really* escaped the Arc-HIVE and it's mysterious agenda?(no.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Wererogue's Numera one-shot at Windsorcon 2016

Andelio swore. 

He'd escaped from the Cherished. (It was rare that his curse was ever useful, and it figured it would be hard to get away from a psychic entity long enough for it to forget about him.)

He'd climbed down the mountain. (Several scrapes and falls and a freezing cold night in a rock shelter hiding from some carnivorous… thing… later.)

He'd made it to civilization. (There was a town, at least, and people who would trade shins for food and shelter.)

Then he'd spotted the Arc-HIVE. He'd hid while it deposited another hapless team. And another hapless Andelio…


End file.
